


Wonders of the Universe

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Everyone needs a little downtime, even the Winchesters and their angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirited_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spirited_lizard).



> Written for spirited_lizard who gave the prompt "carnival".
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Castiel had been witness to many marvels in his centuries of existence, but the smile that lit up Dean's face when Castiel agreed to go on the roller-coaster with him was perhaps the most wondrous of all. The lights, the sounds, the _smells_ , all of these were so new to his senses that Castiel felt drunk with them and had to reach out a steadying hand to Dean.

Dean cast him a look – ages old and new and startling – and put his arm around Castiel's shoulders, drawing him close.

“This is more like it, huh?” Dean said, eyes skimming the crowd. Sam was busy indulging in cotton candy (and Dean wasn't about to let the health freak forget about that any time soon) but he seemed happy to be part of a normal Saturday night crowd for once. Dean wasn't about to interrupt that.

“Yes,” Castiel replied to Dean's question, not even sure what he was agreeing to. He just knew it was important for Dean to hear him say it, for him to want to be here as much as Dean.

Dean's soul lit up but outwardly Dean just nodded, eyes avoiding Castiel's gaze.

But Castiel didn't mind. He could see Dean's true form in a way that Dean could not see his.

Not yet, at least.


End file.
